1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll-type compressor in which a stationary scroll having a stationary scroll base plate and a stationary spiral wall formed on the stationary scroll base plate is opposed to a movable scroll having a movable scroll base plate and a movable spiral wall formed on the movable scroll base plate, so that closed spaces, the volumes of which are reduced upon the orbital rotation of the movable scroll, are formed between the stationary spiral wall and the movable spiral wall of the movable scroll which orbitally rotates but does not rotate about its own axis, and the movable scroll is rotated by transmitting the rotational force of a rotatable shaft to the orbital rotating mechanism for rotating the movable scroll.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closed spaces become narrower toward the inner ends of the spiral walls of the stationary scroll and the movable scroll upon the rotation of the movable scroll. In the scroll-type compressors disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications (Kokai) No. 56-165787, No. 56-165788, No. 61-98987 and No. 3-92502, a gas compressed between the movable scroll and the stationary scroll is discharged to the back surface side of the stationary scroll through a port that extends through the stationary scroll base plate.
As a means to construct the scroll-type compressor in a compact size, means have been proposed according to which the stationary scroll is formed as a part of the housing of the compressor, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 56-165787. However, it is difficult to construct the scroll-type compressor in a more compact size.